La reunión de la familia Muskett
by Belsan Empress
Summary: En donde Aramis es Gomez, Porthos es Morticia, las cejas de Athos son un personaje aparte y d'Artagnan quiere invitar a Constance a su tétrica fiesta de cumpleaños. Los líos no se hacen esperar. Traducción de un original de musicmillenia.


Era un día maravilloso: el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, el viento aullaba como un hombre agonizante, el frío del otoño calaba hasta los huesos. Aramis suspiró de satisfacción, dando un sorbo a su infusión de beleño mientras contemplaba los relámpagos destellando en el exterior. Qué relajante.

Un par de brazos lo envolvieron desde atrás, fríos y firmes como el granizo. Aramis sonrió en su taza.

–¿Por qué sonríes? –le preguntó Porthos.

–Por la belleza de la naturaleza, _querido_. Lleva así toda la semana. Creo que es una señal de que este cumpleaños de d'Artagnan será el mejor hasta la fecha.

–¿Mejor que su décimo cumpleaños?

Aramis rió quedamente, recordando los deliciosos alaridos de los invitados mientras las tarántulas corrían libres por el jardín.

–Bueno, quizá el segundo mejor –metió la mano entre los pliegues de su chaqueta negra y produjo una carta doblada, sosteniéndola entre el índice y el dedo medio–. Mira lo que trajo el cartero esta mañana.

Porthos mantuvo uno de sus brazos alrededor de Aramis mientras cogía la carta y la abría. Después de un momento leyéndola dejó escapar una de sus escandalosas carcajadas, del tipo que sonaba como un trueno rugiendo en mitad de la tormenta. A Aramis se le helaron completamente las entrañas. Tomando la mano libre de su marido, dijo:

–Porthos, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando te ríes así –cubrió esa mano y el brazo correspondiente con besos, casi dejando caer su taza de beleño en el calor de la pasión. Por suerte, Porthos se las arregló para cambiar la posición de la carta entre sus dedos y quitarle a Aramis la fina pieza de porcelana.

–¿Cómo has conseguido que Milady y Athos vengan hasta aquí? –preguntó, tomando él también un sorbo de beleño; no le gustaba presumir, pero era muy bueno preparando esa infusión–. Están a mitad de su aniversario.

Aramis murmuró algo, alcanzando el codo de Porthos con los labios. Mientras desandaba el camino recorrido anteriormente con sus besos, pudo replicar.

–Athos adora venir a ver a d'Artagnan. Ya lo sabes. Y es su dieciocho cumpleaños; es un momento importante en la vida de un joven.

–¿Y cuál fue su excusa por haberse perdido la fiesta de Mabon de la prima Ninon el año pasado?

–Bueno, ya sabes, Athos le pidió matrimonio a Milady en Mabon.

Porthos gruñó.

–Eso es horriblemente romántico. ¿Seguro que tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso?

Aramis le sonrió con picardía, dejando su brazo en paz por el momento.

–Es posible que le haya dado un par de consejos…

–¿Y él los aceptó?

–Mi querido Porthos. Si alguien ve cuán felices somos tú y yo, viviendo en un espeluznante hogar con un hijo aterrador, ¿cómo no iba a desear tener lo mismo?

Porthos levantó una ceja, algo que obviamente había aprendido de Athos en persona.

–Lo sobornaste con el vino que tenemos en el sótano, ¿verdad?

–Yo prefiero llamarlo "una útil dosis de persuasión".

Porthos meneó la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–Si no fuese la hora de almorzar de Jude, te daría un manotazo.

Aramis lo siguió de inmediato.

-¡ _Querido_ , sabes cuánto me gusta la violencia en un hombre! ¡No puedes decir eso y luego dejarme aquí!

Desafortunadamente para Aramis, en ese momento tres profundas campanadas hicieron eco en las paredes, indicando la llegada del correo vespertino. Porthos consiguió escaparse de las largas manos de su marido mientras otra mano, sin cuerpo, se asomaba desde una caja de madera oscura sobre una de las mesitas del recibidor, sujetando un fajo de sobres sorprendentemente grueso.

–Gracias, Dedos –jadeó Aramis, aún mirando los faldones en forma de tentáculo de la chaqueta de Porthos salir por la puerta de la cocina, alargando la mano sin mirar. Dedos corrigió su posición para poner el correo en su mano, que estaba tendida hacia el lado equivocado; la puntería de Aramis era (mortalmente) buena con cuchillos y pistolas, pero cuando se distraía con Porthos se ponía imposible. De hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que d'Artagnan lo llamaba hasta que éste empezó a chasquearle los dedos directamente en la oreja.

–¡Padre! ¡Pa-a-a-adre!

Aramis apartó los ojos de la puerta de la cocina y se apresuró a clasificar el correo. Facturas, facturas, facturas… todas bienvenidas, por supuesto, pero él sabía lo que d'Artagnan quería ver.

Como era de esperar, el resto de cartas estaban dirigidas a _D'Artagnan Muskett_. Algunas, para alarma de Aramis, eran de un papel blanco y crujiente con estampillas de pájaros o banderas; por suerte, la mayoría eran viejas y mohosas, con el nombre de su hijo escrito elegantemente con pluma estilográfica. Los parientes que él y Porthos tenían en Francia y España siempre habían tenido muy buen gusto en lo que a cartas se refiere. Aramis recordó con cariño su primera luna de miel con Porthos, cuando la prima Sofía y su marido Francesco les enviaron una carta perfumada con cicuta, con flores secas de glicina en el borde. (¡Y qué semana habían pasado! Ese viejo cuartel de soldados en Paris estaba embrujado de verdad. A veces sí es posible tenerlo todo).

–D'Artagnan, ¿te he contado alguna vez cómo tu padre y yo encontramos esta casa?

–En su primera luna de miel visitaron un cuartel embrujado en Francia –recitó diligentemente d'Artagnan–, y decidieron buscar propiedades similares en los Estados Unidos. Encontraron una, la reconstruyeron, la volvieron decrépita, e incluso trajeron una vieja coraza del cuartel francés. Y así fue como el tío Tréville y el tío Richelieu vinieron a vivir con nosotros. ¿Me puedes dar mis cartas ya?

–Si hubieras contado esa hermosa historia con algo más de pasión, puede que te hubiera dado al menos la carta de la prima Isabelle.

–Oh, vamos…

–¡Ah ah! Ya conoces las reglas: nada de tarjetas ni regalos antes de tu cumpleaños.

D'Artagnan puso los ojos en blanco; se estaba poniendo insufrible con esto de la adolescencia. Aramis se encontró añorando a aquel niñito con huecos entre los dientes y risita de bruja que nunca se separaba de su guillotina.

–¿Y si les escribo un soneto sobre su quinta luna de miel? –preguntó categóricamente su hijo, devolviéndolo al presente.

–El sarcasmo no te pega. Ahora, ve a ayudar a tu padre con sus plantas; las rosas siguen empeñadas en florecer.

* * *

Mientras Porthos alimentaba a Jude, su Estranguladora Africana, y d'Artagan podaba las rosas, Aramis terminó de escribir las invitaciones para la fiesta. La lista de invitados había sufrido algunas adiciones por parte del niño del cumpleaños ("¡Ya soy un hombre, caramba!" "Claro que sí, murcielaguito"), pero por suerte se limitaban a personas de su entorno cercano y no hacía falta enviar las invitaciones con palomas mensajeras, como las otras. Sin embargo, la lista de d'Artagnan era horrorosamente corta: consistía en dos nombres y medio, siendo el "medio" un garabato tachado varias veces. ¿No sabía d'Artagnan que el abuelo Garabato llevaba cinco años muerto?

–D'Artagnan –lo llamó por encima del hombro. D'Artagnan detuvo su tarea y se acercó, con las tijeras de podar aún en la mano–. Acerca de Garabato…

De repente las mejillas de d'Artagnan se pusieron rosadas. Se rascó la frente, olvidándose de las tijeras y quedándose a esto de cortarse.

–No creo que quiera venir.

Aramis parpadeó. Miró a Porthos, que se encogió de hombros.

–¿Quién?

–Yo… o sea, es Constance. Vive en esta misma calle, un par de casas más allá.

–¿Constance Bonacieux? –al asentir d'Artagnan, Porthos sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos como lápidas–. ¿Te acuerdas de ella, Aramis? La viuda que te dejó ayudarla con aquellos murciélagos en su ático.

La cara de Aramis se iluminó.

–¡Eso es! Una mujer encantadora. Incluso me dejó traerme los murciélagos a casa. Un brazo fuerte para dar bofetadas, también. ¡Y cómo gritaba! ¡Se la podía oír desde el otro lado de la calle!

–Cuidado, Aramis –le advirtió Porthos–, podrías ponerme celoso.

Aramis saltó de su asiento y capturó la mano de Porthos.

–Deja perecer esa idea, _querido_. La lección que me enseñaste sobre la monogamia seguirá conmigo mucho después de que nos hayamos descompuesto juntos en nuestro cementerio.

D'Artagnan hizo un ruido de asco. Al menos no había perdido eso de la infancia.

–Llevan trece años casados –lloriqueó–. ¿Por qué no pueden pelearse y escupirse fuego el uno al otro como el tío Tréville y el tío Richelieu? ¡Padre, DEJA DE HACER ESO!

"Eso" era Aramis besuqueando el brazo de Porthos de nuevo, esta vez sin detenerse en el codo, si no viajando hasta su espalda y sus hombros.

–Jude se pondrá de mal humor si no le doy el resto de su hamburguesa –concedió Porthos, aunque sonaba divertido y enternecido. Aramis gruñó pero cedió en sus atenciones… hasta que Porthos dijo " _merci, cher_ " y no puso contenerse.

–Voy a apuñalarme los ojos con estas tijeras –gimió d'Artagnan.

–Eh, eh, murcielaguito, nada de eso –lo reconvino Porthos, deslizando el cuenco de vidrio con carne de hamburguesa para que Jude pudiera comer libremente en vez de tener que alimentarla con el tenedor–. Sabes que los cuchillos de tu cuarto de juegos son mejores. Y no te preocupes por Constance. Vendrá.

Otra reacción extraña: d'Artagnan tragó saliva y se balanceó sobre los pies. Luego empezó a tartamudear.

–N-no creo… siempre está t-tan ocupada con su sastrería…

Aramis apartó sus labios de la espalda de Porthos.

–¿Sastrería? Porthos, ¿cómo es que no sabíamos que teníamos una sastra en nuestra misma calle?

D'Artagnan empezó a hablar, interrumpiendo cualquier posible respuesta.

–Sí, y es muy buena. Mejor que buena, es… completamente increíble.

–No parece que estés hablando de su negocio –rió Porthos. Aramis se quedó boquiabierto.

–¡D'Artagnan! ¿Estás enamorado de esta mujer? ¿Y no me contaste nada A MÍ?

Su hijo no lo negó, si no que respondió con una mirada furibunda.

–La última vez que te conté que me gustaba alguien, tu consejo hizo que me denunciara a la policía.

Aramis inhaló y se puso recto.

–No es mi culpa que ese chico careciera de gusto. Yo también cortejé a tu padre con un collar de dedos, ¿sabes?

–Yo me habría casado contigo incluso sin el collar –sonrió Porthos.

– _Querido_ …

D'Artagnan levantó las manos con exasperación y salió del cuarto. La sonrisa de Porthos se convirtió en un gesto de preocupación.

–Creo que lo hemos disgustado.

Un sonido rechinante atrajo su atención a la caja junto a la pila de invitaciones. Dedos apareció, gesticulando para que se acercaran.

–¿Qué pasa, Dedos? –preguntó Porthos. Dedos golpeó la mesa sistemáticamente. Código Morse, su método favorito de comunicación, aparte de los gestos–. ¿Invitamos a Constance de todas formas?

–¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Aramis con alegría, dando una palmada en el brazo de Porthos–. ¡Podría ser otra sorpresa!

–Pero, ¿crees que lo apreciará? D'Artagnan es igual que Athos, es muy temperamental cuando de amores se trata.

–Athos es temperamental con todo, así que tu argumento es inválido. Gracias, Dedos, ¡eres un genio! La invitaremos en persona; eso nos dará la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, en caso de que ella y d'Artagnan se casen, y también podremos ver su trabajo.

–Me encanta cuando te entusiasmas, _bijou_ –dijo Porthos, besándole la sien.

–Porthos.

–¿Hm?

–Sigue hablándome en francés.

* * *

Cuando Aramis hubo recuperado su autocontrol, Porthos y él salieron a buscar la sastrería de la señora Bonacieux. Así fue como Constance vio aparecer un reluciente Packard Twin Six negro en el pequeño estacionamiento de su tienda, manejado por un hombre gigantesco vestido con chaqueta de terciopelo negro, acompañado de otro hombre en traje negro de tres piezas. Ambos llevaban gafas de sol redondas con el borde dorado.

Constance reconoció de inmediato a uno de ellos, el del pelo largo: el señor Aramis Muskett, devastadoramente atractivo, con una extraña obsesión por los murciélagos, y terriblemente coqueto. Le había contado que ya estaba casado, ¡justo antes de preguntarle si quería ir a cenar! Increíble.

No obstante, era rico. Constance necesitaba dinero, o acabaría en la bancarrota para fin de año. Si el señor Muskett o su amigo pretendían comprarle algo, tendría que aguantarse. Se apresuró resueltamente hacia el frente de la sastrería cuando sonó la campanilla de la puerta.

–No tengo ni idea de cómo la gente sale durante el día –se quejaba su vecino, quitándose las gafas de sol en perfecta sincronía con su acompañante–. Porthos, dime la verdad: ¿me estoy… bronceando?

Parecía tan genuinamente asustado, a pesar de las nubes oscuras que cubrían el sol en el exterior, que Constance casi se rió. La tentación se volvió peor cuando el hombre gigantesco, Porthos (¡qué nombre tan raro!) replicó con total sinceridad:

–No te preocupes, 'Mis. Estás tan pálido como el tío Tréville.

–Oh, Porthos. Qué bien sabes endulzarme el oído.

A Constance se le encogió el estómago mientras aquellos dos se besaban en la puerta. Porthos era El Marido. ¿Sabía acaso acerca del intento de Aramis de concertar una cita con ella? No lo parecía. ¿O quizá tenían un matrimonio abierto? Tampoco lo parecía. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

"Cálmate, Constance" se dijo a sí misma, "déjalo pasar por esta vez. En cuanto hayas pagado las facturas podrás abofetearlo de nuevo".

Lo cual le recordaba: ¿por qué le sonreía el señor Muskett?

– _Madame_ , ¡qué gran placer verla otra vez! –exclamó–. Debo pedir disculpas por no haber venido antes. Si hubiera sabido que había una sastrería tan cerca de nuestra casa, y llevada por alguien de obvio calibre, como usted, ¡le habría encargado que me hiciera un traje de funeral para estas navidades!

La sonrisa forzada de Constance desapareció en un gesto de confusión.

–¿Un traje de funeral… para navidad?

–Nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitar uno –asintió Porthos–. Nosotros mismos acabamos de cruzarnos con una procesión fúnebre, justo ahora.

–Pero teníamos tantas ganas de hablar con usted que nos las arreglamos para seguir conduciendo –añadió Aramis.

–Eh… ¿gracias? –" _Merde_! ¡Tus modales, Constance!" Volvió a sonreír–. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos hoy, señor y señor Muskett?

–Puede llamarnos _messieurs_ , si le es más fácil –dijo Porthos, con la sonrisa más bondadosa que jamás hubiera visto. ¿Cómo podía Aramis engañar a alguien con una sonrisa así? Despreciable.

–¿Tan obvio es que soy francesa? –bromeó.

–Oh, me tomó un poco de investigación detectivesca, pero acabé por darme cuenta. Es que su nombre es tan americano…

Aramis era una persona horrible, colgándose así del brazo de Porthos después de lo que había intentado hacer. Porthos parecía una persona maravillosa, y eso que Constance lo acababa de conocer.

– _Merci, messieurs_ –replicó.

– _De rien, madame_ –dijo Aramis. Constance trató de no mirarlo mal; falló estrepitosamente. Él siguió como si nada–. En realidad, vinimos a invitarla a la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestro hijo d'Artagnan.

¿D'Artagnan? ¿Por qué le sonaba ese nombre?

–¿A mí, _monsieur_? Perdóneme, pero apenas nos conocemos –con suerte, Aramis interpretaría correctamente su expresión.

No funcionó. Al contrario, se mostró sorprendido.

–Mi querida _madame_ Bonacieux, ¡para eso son las fiestas! ¡Conocer a gente nueva es parte de la diversión! Además, d'Artagnan se alegraría mucho si usted lo agraciara con su presencia.

¿Pero por qué…? Oh. ¡Oh!

– _Tiens_ , d'Artagnan! Mil disculpas, debería haber reconocido el nombre francés. ¿Se refieren a ese joven tan pálido? –pero qué raro, la pareja parecía rondar los treinta y largos cómo mucho. D'Artagnan era pequeño y enfermizo, sí, pero obviamente ya era un joven adulto.

Porthos sonrió alegremente.

–Se ha dado cuenta, ¿eh? Ha estado tomando la luna todas las noches.

–Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de saber que usted lo ha notado –dijo Aramis.

Constance parpadeó una, dos, tres veces.

–¿No querrá usted decir "tomando el sol"?

Aramis se llevó la mano al pecho.

–¡Por dios, no! Jamás permitiríamos que nuestro hijo se paseara por ahí con las mejillas sonrosadas y la piel tostada a menos que nos lo hubiera rogado explícitamente.

–…de acuerdo. Eh. Me temo que d'Artagnan y yo nunca hemos hablado. Suele demorarse a la puerta de la tienda, pero nunca ha entrado a saludar.

Porthos se rió por la nariz.

–Siempre tan tímido. Pedimos disculpas por eso. Hemos estado intentando enseñarle modales desde el día en que se escapó gritando de las pobres Hermanas del orfanato.

–Y dio de pleno en nuestros brazos –concedió Aramis con expresión afectuosa–. Sin embargo, exigir a aquellas buenas mujeres que no se vistieran de negro fue algo terrible.

–¿Por qué exigía que no se vistieran de negro? –todo intento de cortesía había salido volando por la ventana y sido atropellado por un camión. América no había sido una buena influencia para Constance.

–Dijo que resultaba engañoso. El negro es un color tan bonito, ¿sabe usted?, siempre promete cosas buenas. Pero un plato de la _fricassée_ de sapo de mi marido consiguió calmarlo.

"¿ _Fricassée_ de QUÉ?"

–Ah, estamos divagando –rió Porthos–. Ya basta. ¿Vendrá usted? La fiesta es el próximo viernes a las cinco.

Se lo veía tan formal y dulce, a pesar de sus extrañas preferencias por la carne de sapo y "tomar la luna"… Constance no podía soportarlo. Con deudas o sin ellas, tenía que decirle algo a aquel infortunado.

–Lo lamento, _monsieur_ , pero después de lo que hizo su marido, no podría ir a la fiesta de su hijo con la conciencia tranquila.

Aramis tuvo la poca decencia de poner expresión inocente.

–¿La he ofendido, _madame_? Por favor, dígame el motivo de sus quejas, para que pueda disculparme.

La cara de Constance se puso roja de indignación. Un sonoro PLAF reverberó en las paredes de la tienda.

–¡Usted… usted…! ¡Usted me dijo que estaba casado, y luego me besó la mano! ¡Me pidió que fuera a cenar con usted! ¡Se atrevió a… a… desnudarse delante de mí! ¡Nunca he visto a un hombre quitarse la camisa sólo para atrapar unos murciélagos, ¿y por qué sonríe?!

La pregunta estaba dirigida a Porthos, que en efecto le sonreía a Aramis de oreja a oreja. Aramis, que mostraba la expresión de un hombre cuyo perro acaba de ser atropellado.

–¡Así que es por eso por lo que te abofeteó! –dijo Porthos, un afecto profundo suavizando sus palabras–. Ya hemos hablado de esto, querido. A la gente de aquí no le gusta que les beses la mano.

Aramis lo miró.

–Pero… ¿de qué otra manera se supone que tengo que mostrarles lo hermosos que son? Decirlo sin más no es suficiente, ¿sabes? Nadie me cree sólo con eso –se volvió hacia una asombrada Constance–. Desde luego, usted no, _madame_. Cuando le dije lo maravillosa que era su blusa, usted simplemente me hizo un gesto de desdén.

–¿Que yo…? ¡Yo le di una bofetada porque usted me besó la mano! –protestó Constance.

–¡Exactamente!

Porthos rió, divertido.

–Discúlpelo, _madame_. A Aramis le gusta mostrar admiración por la belleza allá donde la encuentra. No volverá a hacerlo si a usted no le gustó.

–Obviamente no –dijo Aramis, haciendo un gesto de "no tiene importancia"–. Pido disculpas si le di la impresión equivocada. Además, cuando le pedí que viniera a cenar, me refería a que viniera a nuestra casa. Por alguna razón, nuestros vecinos no son tan abiertos de trato como usted. ¡Es casi como si desearan que nos volviéramos a Europa! Así que cuando usted tan amablemente me permitió quedarme con los murciélagos de su ático, pensé que podríamos ser amigos.

Esta gente estaba mal de la cabeza.

–Lamento el malentendido… –trató de decir Constance, pero Aramis la interrumpió.

–No, no, la culpa es enteramente mía. Debería haberme acordado de ser más considerado con las reacciones de otros a mis acciones. Porthos trata de recordármelo todo el tiempo.

Constance suspiró. Estaban locos, sí, pero también eran muy dulces.

–¿Han dicho el próximo viernes, a las cinco? ¿En esa casa que antes era un cuartel?

–Será una fiesta de etiqueta, por supuesto –asintió Porthos–. Asegúrese de ponerse algo negro.

* * *

Aquella noche, la tormenta se recrudeció. La casa parecía agitarse hasta los cimientos por el viento, creando una aterradora serie de crujidos que amenazaban con arrancar las puertas de sus goznes y mandar a todos los residentes de cabeza a sus tumbas.

–Esto me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos –murmuró Porthos, los dos echados juntos en su cama–. ¿Te acuerdas?

–Porthos, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? –contestó Aramis, un oído contra el estómago de Porthos, que chirriaba y gruñía al digerir la cena, y el otro atento a la atroz tormenta–. El viento te había arrancado el paraguas de las manos. Algunos pensaban que aquello era lo más cercano a un huracán que podía haber en Pennsylvania. Y tú estabas tan apuesto con ese traje de tela de araña… Me enamoré de ti en el momento en que te vi al otro lado de aquella sepultura reciente.

–Y entonces me ofreciste tu paraguas y me preguntaste si podríamos compartir una tumba como esa algún día. Ahí es cuando yo me enamoré de ti, ¿sabes?

– _Querido_.

– _Bijou_.

–Adolescentes.

La pareja se separó de golpe para mirar a sus inesperados visitantes. Al registrar los pálidos rostros de los dos fantasmas, Aramis deseó vagamente haberse puesto pantalones, y Porthos definitivamente deseó que se hubiera puesto por lo menos la camisa.

–Capitán –saludaron al unísono a uno de ellos, con escalofriantes sonrisas. Al otro le enseñaron los dientes en un gesto parecido al de su león mascota, Addam–. Cardenal.

Tréville y Richelieu los miraron levantando las cejas, uno divertido, el otro irritado.

–De verdad –saltó Richelieu–. ¿No podéis estar ni una hora sin andar bailoteando como un par de idiotas?

–Bailando… –Aramis se incorporó de golpe, agarrando el brazo de Porthos–. ¡Porthos! ¡No hemos bailado el vals en todo el día!

Richelieu puso los ojos en blanco mientras Tréville trataba en vano de contener una sonrisa. Porthos, sin embargo, saltó de la cama inmediatamente y ofreció su mano.

–¡Que Dios nos ayude! –gritó el Cardenal cuando Aramis salió de debajo de las mantas–. ¡Ponte pantalones! ¡El desgraciado de tu primo ha llegado!

–¿Cuál primo? –preguntó Porthos mientras él y Aramis giraban por la habitación, con sólo una camisa y unos pantalones para separarlos (ambos puestos en Porthos).

–Athos –dijo Tréville.

–Entonces, ¿por qué tengo que ponerme pantalones? –preguntó Aramis.

* * *

En consecuencia, Athos Muskett se encontró de pronto abrazando a un muy desnudo Aramis mientras su esposa se moría de risa tras él. Porthos los abrazó a los dos, su risa haciendo temblar la casa, terrible como el viento.

–¡Oh, Porthos! ¡Esa risa!

–A mí no me metas en esto –exigió Athos categóricamente, alejándose todo lo que podía de la boca babeante de Aramis mientras ésta intentaba conquistar cada rincón de la piel de Porthos.

Su estoico tono hizo eco por los salones y se coló por la puerta de d'Artagnan, que se abrió para darles la bienvenida. El joven descansaba echado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sus ojos hundidos se abrieron súbitamente.

Se oyó un terrible, ensordecedor alarido de murciélago que perforó los tímpanos de todos los presentes.

–Parece que d'Artagnan sabe que estáis aquí –sonrió Porthos–. Será mejor que te prepares para el impacto.

La boca de Athos se curvó en una diabólica sonrisa, encantado de escaparse de los labios de Aramis (ya le había dado un par de besos en el cuello por accidente). Se dirigió al centro del recibidor y separó los pies hasta alinearlos con los hombros. El chillido se volvió imposiblemente alto, acercándose a la escalinata principal.

Los otros tres empezaron la cuenta atrás a su espalda: "Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…"

Muchos años de experiencia le habían dado a Athos la manera perfecta de realizar una maniobra de atrapar y girar que le evitaba dolores de cabeza e impactos súbitos contra el suelo cuando d'Artagnan se le tiraba encima de esa manera, a unos ochenta kilómetros por hora (el récord de momento eran noventa). Giraron sobre sí mismos, exactamente cuatrocientos ochenta grados, dándole tiempo a d'Artagnan de bajar las piernas y enroscarlas en torno a la cintura de Athos.

–¡Tío Athos! –gritó d'Artagnan, estrujando el cuello de Athos con los brazos.

Athos hizo un ruidito de ahogo, haciendo a Milady sonreír de manera indecente.

–Trata de no asfixiarlo, d'Artagnan –le dijo–. Sólo yo puedo hacer eso.

D'Artagnan aflojó los brazos, obediente.

–Hola, d'Artagnan –graznó Athos.

–Pedimos disculpas por llegar tan pronto –le dijo Milady a Aramis y Porthos–. Pero el clima era tan espléndido, y Athos os extraña tanto… Casi no aúlla cuando vosotros no estáis. Especialmente d'Artagnan.

Aramis le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

–Mi querida Charlotte –dijo–, mi manipuladora, ladrona, despiadada, asesina Charlotte. ¿Cómo pudimos dejarte ir? –se besaron el uno al otro en las mejillas.

–Lo llevaré de vuelta a su cuarto –dijo Athos por encima del hombro de d'Artagnan, dirigiéndose a la escalinata con el muchacho aún colgando de él.

–Será maravilloso volver a poner dos cuerpos vivos en nuestra cama –dijo Milady, su vestido de cuero y encaje crujiendo bajo su gruesa capa mientras seguía a su marido.

–Vuestras maletas estará arriba en unos minutos –los informó Porthos. Alargó la mano y tiró de una cuerda. Un estentóreo retumbo hizo que a todos les castañetearan los dientes.

Una sombra, más alta y más delgada incluso que ellos, apareció un instante después.

-¿Llamó usted?

–Largo, por favor lleva el equipaje de Athos y Milady a su habitación.

Largo era el mayordomo de la casa, fuerte y confiable. Si alguien podía caminar en línea recta bajo aquella terrible tormente, era él.

–¿Debería también traerle al señor Muskett una bata?

Aramis se miró, como si recordase de pronto que estaba desnudo.

–De hecho, Largo, creo que voy a ponerme un traje. Al fin y al cabo, Porthos y yo acabábamos de interrumpir nuestro vals.

–Aún no me puedo creer que haya pasado todo un día –dijo Porthos con desaliento–. ¿En qué nos hemos convertido?

Aramis tomó su mano.

–No te tortures, Porthos –dijo, besándole la palma–. Ese es mi trabajo.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su punto álgido cuando Constance llegó, vistiendo el mejor vestido negro que poseía. Sin embargo, al ver los elegantes vestidos de noche, con sus ricos tonos oscuros y sus velos, pavoneándose bajo la araña de cristal, sintió que su propio vestido, ajustado y combinado con unos viejos guantes blancos hasta el codo, era demasiado soso, hasta el punto de darle vergüenza.

Hubo un tiempo en que tuvo una vecina a la que, quizás, podía llamar amiga, una mujer muy dulce llamada Amelia Reed. Desafortunadamente, se había enamorado y fugado con un recién llegado a la ciudad hacía unos años, y Constance no había vuelto a saber de ella. Si no fuera por la única, breve postal que le envió desde su nuevo hogar en Miami, Constance habría pensado que la habían secuestrado o matado. Desde entonces no había podido encontrar a otra persona con la que hablar, ni siquiera después de que su tiránico marido finalmente estirara la pata.

En resumen, Constance ansiaba tener amigos. Aramis le había pedido perdón; Porthos era un encanto. Tal vez por fin pudiera usar su sala de estar para acoger a gente viva en lugar de espacios vacíos y cajas de comida para llevar.

–¿Constance?

Se volvió, y ahí estaba aquel joven que siempre vacilaba frente a su sastrería. D'Artagnan se le acercó, separándose del caballero barbudo con el increíblemente apretado traje de cuero con el que había estado hablando, observándola con interés. El demacrado rostro y los grandes ojos marrones del invitado de honor se veían aún más pálidos en contraste con el negro de su chaqueta larga, pantalones y anticuada corbata. Seguía teniendo un aspecto enfermizo, pero no del todo desagradable.

–Te ves como una bruja a punto de ser llevada a la hoguera –le dijo. La adoración en sus ojos le resultó tan sorprendente como su… ¿cumplido?

–Eso es nuevo –respondió Constance–. ¿De verdad todo el mundo aquí es familia tuya?

–Oh, no –dijo d'Artagnan–. Los Muskett no son tan prolíficos. Diez de los invitados son gente del barrio.

–Diez –"¿de cuántos? ¿Cien?"

–Sí. ¿Te gustaría conocerlos? Puedo presentártelos.

Constance no pudo más que sonreír ante ese tono tan formal.

–¿Quizá podríamos conocernos tú y yo primero? Te he visto muchas veces afuera de mi tienda, pero nunca entras.

Un ligero rosado coloreó sus mejillas, y… oh. Constance tenía cuatro hermanos mayores; sabía reconocer esa expresión en la cara de un hombre.

Lo peor era que no podía siquiera encontrarlo tierno. Era demasiado guapo para eso.

 _Merde_.

* * *

–Parece que nuestro plan funciona –informó Aramis a Porthos, indicando a d'Artagnan y Constance con la cabeza–. Ah, el amor joven.

–Ella debe de tener como diez años más que él –lo embromó la prima Ninon.

–¿Acaso eso te detuvo a ti? –contraatacó Aramis, señalando con su copa a la prima Fleur, que parecía un hermoso capullo marchito con su vestido nuevo.

Athos interrumpió cualquier respuesta que Ninon pudiera haberle dado acercándose con Milady para preguntar quién era la chica nueva. Mientras Porthos y Aramis le contaban los pormenores, Ninon y Milady se escrutaron la una a la otra.

–Ninon –la saludó secamente Milady–. Qué agradable sorpresa. Pensé que tú y Fleur seguiríais en París.

–¿Y perdernos el decimoctavo cumpleaños de nuestro querido d'Artagnan? Pamplinas –replicó Ninon con modales igualmente gélidos–. ¿Y cómo te sienta la vida de casada? Espero que Athos siga tan temperamental y depresivo como cuando estaba comprometido conmigo.

–Está aún peor que antes. Se emborracha casi todos los días.

Se miraron y miraron. Un instante después, ambas rompieron a reír a la vez. Se alejaron al trote de los hombres, cogidas del brazo, charlando sobre la escuela de Ninon, sus alumnas, y la última aventura de espionaje de Milady. Por el camino, la prima Ana se apartó de su marido Luis y, grácil como un cisne, giró para ponerse entre ellas. Después de aquello, la conversación giró en torno a los temas más usuales discutidos entre mujeres: poder, homicidio, etcétera.

Entretanto, Athos, Porthos y Aramis se quedaron parados juntos hablando de ellas por un rato, así como especulando sobre las posibilidades de que d'Artagnan consiguiera acercarse a Constance. Todos compartían la opinión de que d'Artagnan, a pesar de poseer aún el descaro de la juventud, conseguiría por lo menos un beso antes de que acabara la velada. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle a Constance? Era demasiado fácil de odiar.

Tréville y Richelieu se materializaron en mitad de la conversación, también tomados del brazo. Para sorpresa de todos, Richelieu estuvo de acuerdo con ellos acerca de d'Artagnan. Cuando le preguntaron por qué, palmeó la mano de Tréville.

–Ella tiene la misma mirada que él solía tener –explicó, refiriéndose a Tréville, el amante junto al cual había sido quemado vivo por sodomía en el siglo XVII.

Treville le dio un codazo, sonriendo.

–¿Ahora quién es el romántico?

Richelieu le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no contestó.

–Ah, el amor viejo –suspiró Aramis mientras daban una vuelta por el salón de baile, saludando a las amistosas muecas de la familia Muskett y los gritos de terror de los otros invitados–. ¿Crees que tú y yo acabaremos como ellos algún día, Porthos? ¿Encadenados el uno al otro, condenados a embrujar esta casa por todo la eternidad en una agonía sin fin?

–No me provoques –dijo Porthos, besándole la mejilla. Athos rió por lo bajo.

–Y yo que me preocupaba de que mi ausencia hubiera hecho que las cosas fueran mal en esta casa.

–Ay, no te vendas tan barato, Athos –se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Porthos–. Nadie como tú sabe batirse en duelo sobre la mesa del comedor.

–Además, no te fuiste por un capricho cualquiera. Sabemos que no vas por ahí colgando de los árboles a la primera mujer que te encuentras –añadió Aramis, aludiendo a Milady. Athos inclinó la cabeza.

–Debo decir que, por una vez, tus consejos tienen un poco de mérito, Aramis.

–¡No hace falta que te muestres tan sorprendido! ¿Es necesario que te recuerde que yo enamoré a mi media naranja apoyándome únicamente en mis habilidades?

–Cierto, pero Porthos siempre ha sido un alma generosa. Al fin y al cabo, quemó vivo a Rochefort sólo después de que Ana le sacara los ojos.

Porthos se puso una mano en el pecho. Aramis farfulló, a punto de decir que de acuerdo, argumento captado, pero de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en alguien al otro lado del salón y las palabras murieron en sus labios más rápido de lo que murió su padre en aquella camilla del hospital (lo cual, por cierto, fue un desafortunado accidente, gracias, señor agente). Se le subieron los colores a las pálidas mejillas, dándoles un tinte rosáceo que hizo que su marido y su primo le preguntaran qué le pasaba.

–No me dijiste que la habías invitado.

Porthos siguió su mirada, y se quedó boquiabierto.

–Porque no pensé que vendría –dijo, soltando de inmediato a Aramis para correr hacia allá y envolver a Alice Clerbeaux en uno de sus abrazos especiales.

–La Viuda –dijo Athos; su tono denotaba sorpresa. Aramis quiso aún más a su primo por usar ese apodo y no el temido nombre real–. Pero ella no ha llegado a conocer a d'Artagnan.

–¿Acaso importa? –escupió Aramis, acabándose el resto de su champán de un trago.

–Vamos, Aramis, no puedes decir que no sea una buena mujer.

–Buena, sí. ¿Digna de Porthos? Nunca.

Los labios de Athos se curvaron hacia arriba.

–¿Es que alguien en este mundo es digno de Porthos? ¿Siquiera tú?

Aramis balanceó su peso de un pie a otro.

–No –balbució. Alzó la voz de nuevo–. Pero al menos yo puedo decir que le doy lo que necesita: paseos por el pantano, una casa tétrica, infelicidad. No entiendo qué le resulta tan atractivo de ella, incluso después de todo este tiempo. Que ni siquiera me haya mencionado que la había invitado… –hizo un gesto de desaliento. Athos le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Vamos, vamos.

–Athos, por favor. Los dos sabemos que eres terrible consolando.

–Hago lo que puedo –cuando Aramis suspiró, su cara contrayéndose en (algo que NO ERA) un puchero, Athos no pudo evitar intentarlo de nuevo–. Todo el mundo, los muertos y los vivos, saben que Porthos te adora. Mataría por ti.

–Nunca pudieron demostrar nada –saltó Aramis.

–Mi argumento sigue en pie. No hay motivos para estar celoso.

–¡Yo no…! –la ceja de Athos se levantó–. Yo sólo estoy un poco… –se levantó aún más–. Yo… –la otra ceja se unió a su pareja–. ¡Basta!

–Pero si no he dicho nada.

–Estaba hablando con tus cejas.

–Oh –Athos se las tocó brevemente–. ¿Están haciendo de las suyas otra vez?

–Pensaba que tú y Charlotte habíais conseguido domarlas el año pasado.

–Supongo que estaban fingiendo. Tienen tendencia a la teatralidad.

–¿Quieres que te traiga la cera caliente? Largo siempre la derrite para bañarse, pero estoy seguro de que podemos convencerlo para que te ceda un frasco pequeño.

–No será necesario, pero gracias.

Aramis asintió, volviendo a mirar hacia donde se encontraban Porthos y La Viuda… sólo para encontrarlos yendo directamente hacia él, pegados como una pareja de jóvenes enamorados a punto de descender juntos hacia el abismo. A Aramis le dieron náuseas.

La Viuda le sonrió, radiante de vida. Qué asco.

–Justo estaba diciéndole a Porthos que no ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo.

–Exceptuando el hecho de que ahora está casado –señaló Aramis, atrapando la muñeca de Porthos en un agarre mortal.

–Es cierto, nunca os presenté formalmente –se dio cuenta Porthos–. Alice, este es mi marido, Aramis. Aramis, ésta es ALICE.

Traducción: Aramis, llámala por su nombre real, o estaré Muy Disgustado.

Aramis puso su mejor mueca.

–Un placer –dijo entre dientes–. ¿Conoces al primo Athos?

–Estoy seguro de que recordaría haberla conocido, _madame_ –dijo Athos, ganándose una mirada furibunda de Aramis y otra sorprendida por parte de Porthos.

–Vaya por Dios, Porthos, ¡nunca he conocido a nadie con tantos primos! –rió Alice, obligando a Aramis a retirarse por un momento a su cámara de tortura interior para recuperar su aplomo.

–De hecho soy primo del bisnieto de la cuñada del abuelo de Aramis –explicó Athos–. Nos separa una generación, pero sólo por accidente, se lo aseguro.

–…oh –dijo Alice, pestañeando lo suficiente como para que Aramis considerara apuñalarla en el ojo–. Bueno, "el primo Athos" suena mejor.

–No hay necesidad de añadir "primo", _madame_ –dijo Athos, con toda la ignorancia inocente de los días anteriores a su obsesión por ahorcar a la gente–. Por favor, siéntase libre de llamarme simplemente Athos.

Como si pudiera percibir que su marido estaba siendo amable con otra persona, Milady apareció de entre la masa de bailarines y le enseñó a La Viuda sus dientes recién afilados.

–Y a mí puedes llamarme Charlotte –le dijo–. Soy la esposa de Athos.

Ja. Ahora Alice tenía que lidiar con dos parejas casadas. Aramis esperaba que el ambiente la asfixiara.

Ah, pero Alice era muy astuta.

–¿Esa es Constance Bonacieux? Siempre he deseado conocerla, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad.

Porthos abrió la boca para contestar, pero Milady, la amarga, asesina, maravillosa Milady, le ganó la mano.

–¡Pues vaya coincidencia! Yo misma estaba esperando poder conocerla esta noche. Vamos, debemos darnos prisa antes de que d'Artagnan se la robe.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Porthos frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué ha dicho eso? Sabe que d'Artagnan es demasiado joven todavía para empezar a secuestrar.

Aramis se encogió de hombros. Miró de reojo a Athos, y acabó mirando dos veces porque las cejas del otro hombre estaban bailando sobre su frente. Aramis las aplastó de un manotazo.

–Deberías llevarlas a clases por lo menos –le sugirió–. Ya están fuera de control y ni siquiera hemos partido la tarta.

* * *

Constance nunca había sido tan popular. Ella y d'Artagnan apenas se habían dicho dos palabras después de su presentación formal, y de repente fue como si la mitad del salón del baile estuviera revoloteando a su alrededor. A pesar de que sabía que su abrupta fama se debía a que d'Artagnan estaba evidentemente prendado de ella, seguía siendo agradable disfrutarla por un rato.

Conocer a Alice, sin embargo, fue un regalo. Siempre había querido hacerse amiga de la mujer del bonito jardín que vivía en la casa de al lado, pero sus horarios nunca se alinearon para que coincidieran casualmente en la acera, y Constance nunca se atrevió a tocar su puerta para presentarse. Ahora no sólo se habían conocido, si no que Alice le había extendido una invitación para visitarla cuando quisiera.

Milady, por otra parte, era como el resto de los invitados: tan ominosa como bella. Tenía unos dientes extrañísimos, afilados y puntiagudos, casi como los de un tiburón. El hecho de que le cayera bien a d'Artagnan no sirvió para aligerar el aura hostil que la mujer exudaba como un miasma. Cuando d'Artagnan le preguntó si quería ir a dar un paseo por el cementerio, Constance accedió de buena gana.

Más temprano, al bajar de su vieja camioneta (cierto, Constance sólo vivía a un par de manzanas de distancia, pero sus tacones no estaban hechos para caminar sobre cemento) ya había visto erguirse las lápidas de algo que sólo podía ser un cementerio familiar. De cerca, era mucho más grande que ninguno que ella hubiera visto jamás; ocupaba más terreno que la propia casa, con prístinos mausoleos y estatuas reluciendo bajo la luz de la luna, rodeados de sinuosos senderos.

–Esto es increíble –murmuró Constance.

–¿De veras lo crees? –preguntó ansioso d'Artagnan–. La mayoría de los vecinos lo encuentran perturbador. Mayor razón para disfrutarlo, pero ellos nunca comparten ese punto de vista.

Constance sonrió. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la extraña forma de pensar de la familia Muskett. Era refrescante, cuanto menos.

–Siempre me han gustado los cementerios –dijo, dando el primer paso más allá de las rejas de hierro forjado–. ¡Cuentan tantas historias sin decir ni una palabra! Y cuando hablas, siempre sientes como si algo estuviera escuchándote, aunque no sepas qué es. Puede dar miedo, pero al mismo tiempo no puedes evitar amarlo.

D'Artagnan le tomó una mano entre las suyas, sobresaltándola.

–Eso es hermoso, _Madame_.

–Por favor, d'Artagnan –rió Constance–. Era _Madame_ antes de que mi marido muriera. Llámame Constance.

–¿Cómo murió él?

–Oh, nos asaltaron. El muy necio pensó que podría defenderse, y le dieron una puñalada en el abdomen. Murió antes de que la ambulancia llegara.

D'Artagnan murmuró "ajá", pero no sonaba compasivo. Más bien parecía intrigado.

–El abuelo Muskett, el padre de mi padre, encontró la muerte de la misma manera. Bueno, no es que nadie intentara robarle; fue un accidente. La puntería de mi padre había mejorado mucho.

Constance se detuvo, asustada.

–¿Tu padre mató a su padre?

–¿Es realmente asesinato si se trata de un accidente, sin embargo? Hemos intentado responder a esa pregunta durante siglos.

Constance agitó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

–¿Cuántos años tenía tu padre?

–Oh, unos cinco. Su madre insistió en que empezara a practicar con los cuchillos a una edad temprana.

–D'Artagnan… tienes una familia muy inusual.

–Gracias, Constance. Eres la mujer más amable que he conocido.

Una extraña timidez cosquilleó los nervios de Constance, haciendo que volviera los ojos hacia sus pies.

–Para ser un chico extraño que daba vueltas frente a la ventana de mi tienda, puedes llegar a ser encantador. Incluso a pesar de que soy diez años mayor que tú.

D'Artagnan se encogió de hombros.

–La prima Ninon se casó con Fleur, que es once años más joven.

En cuanto esas palabras dejaron su boca, su gesto se congeló, al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Constance.

–Por supuesto, lo que quiero decir… –balbució, tratando evidentemente de echarse atrás– es que no me importa ser AMIGO… amigo de una mujer mayor que yo.

Ambos se taparon la boca: Constance para esconder una risita, d'Artagnan para gimotear una disculpa.

–Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos –dijo ella al cabo.

–Sí –respondió él de inmediato, aunque le chirrió la voz. Aclarándose la garganta, repitió en un tono más grave de lo normal–: Sí.

Constance se rió durante todo el camino al primer mausoleo. Después de eso, d'Artagnan se lanzó a contar elegantes historias acerca de las macabras muertes de sus antepasados. Ella hizo un par de preguntas sobre sus vidas, y él contestó lo mejor que pudo refiriéndose a las muchas anécdotas que le habían contado sus padres y otros parientes. Esto siguió durante un buen rato; ninguno de ellos llevaba control del tiempo.

Cuando d'Artagnan estaba llegando a la narración del asesinato-suicidio de Thomas, el hermano del primo Athos, y su mujer Catherine, un familiar chirrido sonó tras ellos. Constance inhaló sorprendida al ver una mano saliendo de una caja negra depositada sobre una losa de piedra, junto a un banco que estaba de cara a las tumbas de Thomas y Catherine. Entre sus dedos había un trozo de pergamino. D'Artagnan se acercó como si tal cosa, tomando la nota con una sonrisa amistosa.

–Gracias, Dedos –dijo.

–¿"Dedos"? –chilló Constance.

–Ajá. Siempre esta ahí para echarnos una mano –mientras Constance trataba de decidir si se reía o gritaba, d'Artagnan soltó una exclamación de sorpresa–. ¿Tan tarde es? Lo lamento, Constance, pero mi padre dice que es hora del pastel. ¿Quizá me permitas mostrarte el resto del cementerio en otro momento?

La pregunta, tan llena de esperanza, entibió el corazón de Constance y calmó sus nervios.

–Eso me gustaría mucho.

El rostro de D'Artagnan se iluminó.

* * *

Un tango con Porthos fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Aramis recuperara su habitual y melancólico encanto. Él y Porthos guiaron a d'Artagnan hacia el monstruoso pastel de diez pisos mientras lo entraban en el salón de baile sobre un carrito, sin mirar ni una sola vez a La Viud- a Alice. Los invitados entonaron un conmovedor canto fúnebre lleno de demenciales armonías mientras el trío cruzaba la sala.

–¿Conseguiste besarla? –le susurró Porthos mientras andaban.

–Me dijo que le gustaría que fuéramos amigos –respondió d'Artagnan.

–¡Bien! –se alegró Aramis–. ¡Eso es un comienzo estupendo! Así puedes mostrarle lo respetable que eres, y conquistarla poco a poco.

–Padres, ¿podemos por favor dejar de hablar de esto?

Aramis frunció los labios.

–Me arruinas la diversión.

Sin embargo, ya habían dejado el tema para cuando le pasaron a d'Artagnan el enorme cuchillo y Porthos lo levantó sobre sus hombros. Los huesos que decoraban el borde de cada piso del pastel dieron un fuerte crujido al saltar él de los hombros de su padre, cortándolo de arriba abajo de una sola estocada. El proceso se repitió un par de veces, hasta cortar cada piso en diez pedazos de tamaño variado. Por supuesto, le tocó a d'Artagnan el primer bocado del trozo más grande. Sus ojos se iluminaron al probarlo.

–¿El relleno es de jugo de rana?

–Con crocante de carcoma –añadió Porthos con orgullo–. Tu favorito.

Un chillido ahogado de murciélago escapó de d'Artagnan, aunque afortunadamente no tan violento como los que reservaba para las visitas de Athos. Dejó su plato en la mesa para abrazar a sus padres. Por un momento, Aramis y Porthos compartieron el doloroso recuerdo de aquella vez en que se agacharon para atrapar a un niño pequeño que huía hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

* * *

Los regalos tomaron horas, ya que todos los miembros de la familia estaban presentes ese año, y todos y cada uno de ellos querían ver a d'Artagnan abrir su obsequio. Describirlos todos tomaría más tiempo del que nos queda, así que si se me permite, daré una corta lista de los favoritos indiscutibles de d'Artagnan:

-Una bonita tarjeta de felicitación, de Constance.

-Una espada nueva con incrustaciones de granate y empuñadura de plata, acompañada con un par de cuchillos a juego, del primo Athos y Milady.

-Un cinturón para armas nuevo, con una hebilla de plata en forma de flor de lis, de sus padres.

-Una fotografía enmarcada del momento en que Porthos le sacaba los ojos a Rochefort, tradicional en la familia Muskett desde el día en que murió, de la tía Marguerite (cortesía de Fotógrafos Fúnebres)

-Una receta de un ungüento para curar cualquier tipo de heridas no letales (para emergencias), de la tía y el tío Dumas.

-Una cabeza cortada nueva para su colección, de Dedos.

-Un par de caros guantes impermeables, de la prima Ana y el primo Luis (por si las moscas).

-Una caja de arañas mascota de las cuevas de Australia, de la tía Aracne.

-La serie completa de las novelas de Hannibal, de Thomas Harris, en primera edición, de las primas Ninon y Fleur.

-Un juego de lápices aullantes, de Largo.

Era muy tarde, o temprano, cuando acabó la fiesta. Por suerte para los anfitriones y la mayoría de los invitados, Ninon se ofreció a realizar un hechizo de teletransporte masivo. La casa se quedó silenciosa en sólo media hora.

D'Artagnan acompañó a Constance hasta Puerta, que se abrió diligente con tantos chirridos como fue capaz, para crear ambiente.

–¿Qué le pasa a tu puerta? –preguntó Constance.

–¿Tú también lo has notado? –dijo d'Artagnan, arrugando la nariz–. Padre debe de haber intentado desaceitarla sin ayuda. Le encanta tomar el control de todas las fiestas; a Largo siempre acaba dándole…

–¿…un infarto?

–Constance, eres la mujer más graciosa que he conocido jamás –rió d'Artagnan–. No, un cortocircuito.

Constance parpadeó. Después bajó la cabeza para reírse.

–Por supuesto. Un cortocircuito.

Llegaron hasta la camioneta de Constance, mirando en cualquier dirección que no fuera el otro. Al fin, Constance carraspeó.

–Gracias por invitarme –dijo en voz baja–. Ha sido una experiencia… única.

D'Artagnan sonrió ampliamente.

–Ven cuando quieras. Estoy seguro de que Puerta te dejará pasar, y a mis padres les encantan las visitas. Aunque –se rascó la cabeza– debería advertirte acerca de sus, eh…

–¿Demostraciones públicas de afecto?

–Sí.

Constance se encogió de hombros.

–Creo que es maravilloso que sean tan explícitos con cuánto se aman. Ojalá algún día yo encuentre un amor así.

D'Artagnan ladró otra risa… o quizá sólo ladró; a estas alturas ninguna de las dos opciones sorprendería a Constance.

–Bueno, ¿quién no querría? –farfulló d'Artagnan, sonrojándose como un muchacho en su baile de graduación–. Entonces, ¿vendrás algún día?

Constance suspiró por la nariz, una sonrisa indulgente en sus labios.

–Sí –dijo quedamente, depositando un beso en su fría mejilla–. Eso espero.

Se oyó un fuerte y hueco BANG justo detrás de d'Artagnan, haciendo saltar a Constance y al chico emitir un ruido de desesperación.

–¿Qué ha sido…?

–¡Nada! Gracias por venir, y por la tarjeta. ¡Te deseo buenas noches!

Constance se tapó la boca para no reírse mientras d'Artagnan escapaba hacia la casa, Puerta cerrándose a su espalda con estrépito. Aún se reía cuando subió a su camioneta, y durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

-¡PADRE!

Aramis al menos tuvo la decencia de mostrarse contrito.

–Lo lamento –dijo–. Estaba tan orgulloso de ti, y tenía el martillo en las manos…

–Yo se lo quité –dijo Porthos, indicando dicho martillo, que ya estaba en su lugar habitual en la pared.

–Sí, tu padre me lo quitó. ¡Pero felicidades! ¡Un beso!

Las cejas de Athos saltaron sobre su frente, a pesar de que su cara retenía su usual expresión de pasividad.

–Eso. Bien hecho.

Milady suspiró, deteniendo de un manotazo las cejas de su marido, que murmuró "gracias".

–¡Y ahora ya tienes dieciocho años! –dijo ella–. Cómo pasa el tiempo…

–No hablemos de eso aún –refunfuñó Porthos.

La frustración de d'Artagnan se derritió en una sonrisa exasperada.

–¡Padre, actúas como si estuviera haciendo las maletas para irme mañana a la universidad! –Aramis dio un chillido que sonó como un cruce entre un gato estrangulado y una morsa a la que acabaran de dar un puñetazo–. Ah, sí, nada de nombrar la palabra que empieza por "u". Lo siento.

Sus padres y Athos lo abrazaron, sin embargo. Milady se aseguró de tomarles suficientes fotos con su teléfono como para llenar un álbum. Entre Aramis lloriqueando patéticamente sobre cómo su pequeño había crecido demasiado rápido, Porthos sorbiéndose las lágrimas, y Athos dando incómodas palmaditas en la espalda de todo el mundo, la cara de d'Artagnan se contrajo en expresiones suficientes para darle a las fotos una buena variedad.

Después de cinco minutos, Athos murmuró algo acerca del tiempo y se separó, mostrando por qué era el pariente favorito de d'Artagnan. Aramis y Porthos, sin embargo, mantuvieron a su hijo bien seguro entre sus brazos. Un hijo que estaba empezando a ponerse de un delicioso color turquesa.

–Porthos –lo amonestó Athos suavemente, mientras Milady reía disimuladamente y tomaba unas cuantas fotos más.

Porthos rápidamente se secó los ojos.

–Cierto –gruñó–, es muy tarde. Vamos, Aramis. ARAMIS.

Aramis se negaba a soltarse.

–¡Pienso apretarlo hasta que se vuelva pequeño de nuevo!

D'Artagnan hizo ruido de estar ahogándose. Porthos suspiró, desenredando los dedos de su esposo para dejarlo respirar. Antes de que Aramis tuviera la oportunidad de agarrarse a él de nuevo, esta vez con todas sus extremidades, Porthos lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó hacia la escalinata.

– _Bonne nuit_! –se despidió sobre el hombro. Aramis, que había estado resistiéndose como un pulpo sobreexcitado, inmediatamente atacó el hombro y el cuello de Porthos con los labios.

–Eso es francés –susurró.

–Buenas noches –replicó Athos con una pequeña sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Milady, que estaba enseñándole a d'Artagnan la mejor manera de respirar después de haber sido estrangulado casi hasta la muerte. Tenía experiencia en esos asuntos.

Ese pensamiento (y las imágenes que lo acompañaron) hicieron que sus cejas volvieran a la carga. Las miró con severidad, pero por desgracia ni su peor mirada sirvió para tranquilizarlas.

–Me voy a la cama –balbució, y allá que fue.

* * *

–Otro cumpleaños que se va –suspiró Aramis, balanceando sus miembros como una doncella desvanecida en brazos de Porthos, mientras se acercaban a su recámara–. ¿Cuándo se detendrán?

–Eso es lo que tienen los cumpleaños, 'Mis –replicó Porthos–. Nunca se detienen. Incluso cuando estás muerto la gente sigue celebrando tu cumpleaños.

–Mm, es verdad. Deberíamos establecer una nueva norma de la casa, y ponerla justo después de la Regla de Asistencia en el Ocultamiento de Cuerpos: No se celebrarán cumpleaños post-mortem.

–Suena como un buen plan, mi amor.

Porthos lo lanzó con ímpetu de un lado a otro de la habitación: hubo un golpe sordo y un "¡Uf!" sin aliento cuando Aramis hizo colisión con el duro colchón. Porthos se retiró a su guardarropa para cambiarse el traje de fiesta por un pijama de seda negra con translúcidas colas de chaqué. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó y simpatizó con Aramis mientras éste se lamentaba de cómo su hijo había crecido como una mala hierba especialmente tenaz. Cuando volvió, Aramis se había quitado su propio traje y estaba despatarrado en la cama como una estrella de mar.

–Quizás –estaba diciendo, mientras Porthos lo hacía rodar a un lado para hacerse un hueco en la cama– si hiciera que se uniese al Capitán y a Richelieu…

–Ah, no. ¿Acaso no recuerdas a Constance?

–¿Qué pasa con ella?

–Esa Constance no. La tía Constance.

–Oh. Oh, cierto. De acuerdo, probablemente no es la mejor idea matar a nuestro hijo y vivir con su fantasma.

–Vivir con dos ya es bastante malo, ¿eh?

–¡HEMOS OÍDO ESO! –retumbó un eco, y un viento helado salió de las paredes, apagando las velas que Dedos había encendido previamente.

La pareja se rió, metiéndose bajo las mantas una vez la habitación volvió a sus habituales cincuenta grados (Fahrenheit, claro; no había por qué alarmarse. Todavía). Siguió un breve silencio, uno que pronto se llenó de nostalgia por el irritante pequeño murciélago que dormía pasillo abajo. Sólo que ya no era tan pequeño.

–Será espantoso –dijo Porthos, su voz casi como la de un niño perdido tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo–. ¿Verdad?

Aramis sonrió, aunque con tristeza, y lo besó.

–Mi querido Porthos –le susurró–, cuando estamos juntos, todo es espantoso.

* * *

* **Notas de la autora:**

 **Gracias por leer. Quien haya encontrado las referencias a Welcome to Night Vale y American Horror Story gana una galleta.**

 **Los comentarios y críticas siempre son bienvenidos. Escribí esto en dos exabruptos, uno de ellos una noche sin dormir, y casi no he editado nada, así que por favor sean honestos si algo está fuera de tono y no es suficientemente Addams.**

 **(Lo siento muchísimo)**

* * *

 ***Notas de la traductora:**

 **Aquí Belsan. Como se habrán dado cuenta, llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida del mundo del fanfiction; he estado trabajando en un libro original y eso me ha absorbido casi todo el tiempo que puedo dedicar a la escritura, pero leí este crossover y TUVE que traducirlo, ¡era demasiado bueno! Yo tampoco he editado demasiado la traducción, así que si algo se percibe forzado o raro, la culpa es mía, y lo lamento mucho. Fue la emoción XD. Añado mis propias notas, para aclarar algunos términos o usos.**

 **-Cada vez que Aramis dice "querido" he usado cursiva porque estaba en castellano en el original; probablemente una referencia a los supuestos orígenes mediterráneos de Gomez Addams. Quizá un guiño también al hecho de que Santiago Cabrera es chileno ;)**

 **-El beleño es una planta que se ha usado desde la antigüedad tanto con fines medicinales como mágicos… u homicidas XD. En dosis muy pequeñas sirve para calmar los nervios y facilitar el sueño (hoy en día se sigue utilizando en la homeopatía con este fin), pero en cantidades mayores es muy venenosa. Es un ingrediente tradicional de los filtros de amor y otros brebajes preparados por las brujas.**

 **-Mabon es el nombre que los cultos neopaganos de tipo celta (como la Wicca) le dan al equinoccio de otoño. Suele ser una celebración de agradecimiento por los frutos de la cosecha, que normalmente se recogen en otoño.**

 **-La cicuta es otra planta venenosa. Los antiguos griegos solían usarla como método de ejecución, dando a beber un vaso de infusión de cicuta a los condenados a muerte. El filósofo Sócrates fue acusado de impiedad y condenado a morir de esta manera en el año 399 antes de Cristo.**

 **-La glicina es una planta ornamental procedente de Japón, muy popular en Estados Unidos por dar abundantes flores. Su nombre en inglés (wisteria) probablemente le resulte familiar a los fans de Mujeres Desesperadas.**

 **–** **La** ** _fricassée_** **es un guiso francés. Se hace normalmente con pollo (se pueden usar otras carnes… aunque no les recomiendo la de sapo XD) y una salsa blanca de mantequilla y harina.**

 **-Finalmente, no sé si se habrá notado, pero he estado enredando con la segunda persona del plural durante todo el fanfiction. En inglés el** ** _you_** **es siempre igual, independientemente del origen del hablante, mientras que en castellano varía entre el "vosotros" ibérico y el "ustedes" americano. He aprovechado esto para resaltar que los adultos de la familia Muskett (a los que he hecho usar el vosotros) son de origen europeo, mientras que d'Artagnan (que usa el ustedes) se ha criado en América. En parte es por eso, y en parte porque cuando eres una latina viviendo en España las variaciones en el lenguaje resultan difíciles de navegar y a veces te vuelves un poco neurótica XD. Pido disculpas si ha resultado confuso.**

 **Y eso es todo, criaturas. Dado que de momento sigo absorbida con mi ficción original, no sé si sacaré tiempo para crear mi propio fanfiction, pero trataré por lo menos de traducir alguno de vez en cuando, para no perder la práctica. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
